


Coffee shops and tricks

by Abster001



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Coffee Shops, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, The title will make sense later, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abster001/pseuds/Abster001
Summary: Dipper just wanted a normal day off from workBu now he has to spend the day with some strangerSurprises follow.





	Coffee shops and tricks

**Author's Note:**

> HI I'M NOT DEAD!
> 
> this kinda killed me, in many ways, but hey, it's posted!
> 
> This is for the winner of my followers competition, Shining-like-the-morningstar: https://shining-like-the-morningstar.tumblr.com/
> 
> Prompt: Like, almost a code shop au but like they're both customers, Dipper spills coffee on Bill's shirt. Bill's already very poised and just kinda makes him spend the day with him going around the town taking care of his business until they can get to the place where you take your clothes to be washed and Dipper can pay (like, they took the shirt there first but pay when they go pick it up)

It was supposed to be a normal day. Dipper had gotten time off work for a change and was planning on heading into town, probably to the library to read. But obviously, that wasn’t the case. He’d just gone to get coffee, a really easy task in the end. He’d gotten his order and was heading out.

 

 

That was, until his phone buzzed. He pulled it out while he was walking to check it. That was his first mistake. His second mistake, was assuming there was no one walking into the shop as he walked out. His bumped into someone, neither of them paying attention to where they were going. Dipper watched, the world seeming slowed down, as his coffee fell out of his hand and the contents landed on the others shirt.

 

 

Time regulated and Dipper looked up at the face of the other person. A Tan blonde, about a head taller than Dipper, was staring down at his coffee stained shirt, offense and shock evident on his features. He then lifted his gaze to Dipper and he got a good look at his eyes. One was a striking gold while the other was a royal blue, catching Dipper off guard as he stared. Then he started talking, snapping the brunette back into reality.

 

 

“What the hell-”

 

 

“Ah! I’m so sorry!” Dipper averted his gaze, face flushing from embarrassment. He should have been paying attention, stupid! He heard a sigh from the taller man and peeked up at him. He had pieced himself back together and had a bored look on his face, looking down at Dipper “you’re going to have to pay for it, it’s dry clean only” Dipper nodded and went to pull out his wallet, but was stopped by him holding his hand up “ah-ah, there’s more” Dipper gulped.

 

 

“You must spend the rest of the day with me, to make up for this,” he gestured to his top “little incident.” Dipper looked at him with a bewildered expression. What? Why would that be payment? Dipper just figured he meant being his pack mule for the day. He just nodded and when the other made a gesture to follow, Dipper trailed him to his car.

 

 

“You’re lucky I brought a spare shirt” The other muttered, pulling the shirt from the boot. He then started to unbutton the stained one. At this point, Dipper averted his gaze again, face flushing. What was he doing?! Why was he just getting changed in the street!? Dipper decided to just accept the fact that this man, whoever he was, was strange. Dipper then realised that, ‘ _I still don’t know his name…’_

 

 

“Hey, so um… what’s your name?” Dipper asked hesitantly.

 

 

There was a bark of laughter from the other as he turned to the brunette, “How silly of me, the name’s Bill Cipher” He held out his hand and Dipper took it carefully. He’d gotten his new shirt on, just a plain T-shirt and had a dazzling smile on his face. Bill then pulled his hand away and announced “well, shall we go into town? I have much shopping to do” Dipper sighed inwardly, _I knew it…_

 

 

After dropping Bills shirt off at the dry-cleaners, Dipper and Bill headed towards the mall. Dipper was dragged around almost all the shops, being forced to carry everything Bill decided to buy. This was quite a lot, considering he bought something from _every store_! It made Dipper wonder how much money this man really had. The idea that he was using Dipper for the day slipped into his head more than once, but he brushed it off, mainly because he could already tell that was true enough.

 

 

They stopped at one point to grab something to drink. Surprisingly, Bill actually bought Dipper a drink, which he took with a quiet “Thank you” He cast a confused look to Bill, who was drinking his cup of coffee happily. Dipper took a sip of his drink and realised it was exactly the same order he got earlier. He glanced up to see Bill looking over at him with a smirk, one eye closed in a wink “I remember you got a black coffee and decided, as you wasted your drink, why not get you a new one?” Dipper took another drink and smiled around the rim of his cup.

 

 

Maybe this guy wasn’t too bad.

 

 

They headed off again after a few minutes, heading to another shop. After they got another excessive amount of items. On their way to the next shop, Dipper spotted a bookstore and stopped, looking at the display in the window. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced over to see Bill smiling at him, eyes scanning the shop before landing back on Dipper “Wanna go in?”

 

 

“Well, we don’t have to-”

 

 

“Nonsense, let’s go” He grabbed Dippers shoulders and steered him into the shop, despite his protests. When they entered the shop, Dipper’s eyes started scanning the shelves until he spotted a book that caught his interest. It was the second book in the trilogy he was reading, one he had yet to read and had had trouble trying to find. He felt the weight in his arms leave, and glanced over to see Bill holding the bags and smiling at him again. “Grab it and let’s go pay” Bill said, nodding to the book Dipper had been eyeing up.

 

 

The brunette stuttered in an attempt to refuse “N-no it’s alright, I’ll get it another time. I don’t really have that much money on me anyway-what are you doing?” Bill had placed the bags back into Dippers care after a light-hearted chuckle, and sauntered over to the book, picking it from its stand and walking towards the desk. Dipper watched in confusion as he then proceeded to pay for the book and walked back over to him “I’ll keep a hold of this for you” he winked and then walked out of the shop. Dipper stared after him for a moment, before jolting into life and starting off after him. Today was officially weird.

 

 

For the rest of the day, they headed to more shops – Dipper was pretty sure they went around the entire mall – until they found a restaurant. Bill had then pulled Dipper inside and told him to order something. After Dipper old Bill what he wanted, the blonde walked off to give in the orders. The time alone allowed Dipper to finally think.

 

 

This was slowly starting to feel more and more like a date, which seemed strange to Dipper. He was supposed to be paying Bill back, but the most he had to pay for was the dry cleaning. Hell, he didn’t even need to pay for the book – as far as he could tell any ways. It just seemed strange that Bill was treating Dipper to a day out, a date, as though he had everything planned-

 

 

It hit Dipper like a bus.

 

 

He had an extra shirt in the car – that could just be added up to wanting to be prepared. He knew exactly where he wanted to go – He had said he was going into town anyways at one point. However, the tip of the iceberg was that Bill  knew exactly what Dipper had ordered, as though he’d known for some time. Was this all a plan to get on a date with Dipper? Dipper doubted it, but it added up… somewhat.

 

 

Maybe Bill was a stalker? No, he seemed too rich to stalk Dipper, but that normally meant he had too much time on his hands. But, Dipper may have seen him once, in the coffee shop. He thought he noticed someone staring, then watched a blonde walk up to the counter when he walked out…

 

 

“Figured it out yet?”

 

 

Dipper jumped slightly at the voice, head snapping upwards to look at the smirking blonde. _So this was planned! But… why?_

 

 

“Well, when I saw you in that coffee shop, I was interested. You looked… interesting in the very least. Cute, I wanted to get to know you. So, I asked the barista for your order and when your normal schedule was. I then lined it up with my own and the plan was set. You could say it was ‘fabricated’. You know the rest” Dipper stared at his smiling face for a moment before giggling. It soon turned to full out laughter. Bill had such a shocked look on his face, causing Dipper to laugh harder. After some time, Dipper managed to calm down, wiping his eyes and sighing, looking at Bill was an amused smile.

 

 

“You know, you could have just come up to me right?” Bill spluttered something out and blushed, causing Dipper to giggle again, covering his mouth with a hand. Bill’s eyes soften and he smiled, looking down at the table slightly. “Why don’t we start this over?” Dipper asked. He then held out his hand “Dipper Pines”

 

 

Bill smiled and took his hand in a gentle but firm grim “Bill Cipher”

 

 

From there, the conversation flowed. The food arrived at one point, but the conversation never slowed while they ate. They were cut off when they were asked to leave, the staff needing to close up the restaurant. The two walked back to the dry cleaners, Dipper paying for the shirt despite Bills protests “I did say I’d pay for it”

 

 

They walked back to the coffee shop, where Bill’s car was waiting.

 

 

“You need a lift back?” Bill asked, scratching the back of his head. Dipper shook his head with a smile.

 

 

“I don’t live far from here, it’s only a few minutes’ walk. I may need my book though” Bill nodded and handed his book to him after retrieving it from a bag. Dipper took a hold of one end, before pulling it sharply and bringing Bill down with him. Bill stumbled forward as Dipper placed a quick kiss to his cheek. The shorter of the two then let out a rushed “Bye!” and jogged off down the road.

 

 

Bill blinked once before straightening and staring off after Dipper. He grinned and got into his car. He sat down in the driver’s seat and then noticed a piece of paper in his pocket ‘ _when did that get there?_ ’ he wondered, pulling it out of his pocket.

 

 

Written on it were the words:

 

 

**Call me <3**

 

 

There were a series of numbers underneath and Bill’s grin grew.

 

 

Today really was a success.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's half decent, I'll get it looked over later.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated!
> 
> now, if ya don't mind
> 
> *distant crying as I try to write more things*


End file.
